


Deluded hopes

by Isidar_Mithrim



Series: Featuring: Hermione Granger [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Female Friendship, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2021-01-13 14:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isidar_Mithrim/pseuds/Isidar_Mithrim
Summary: Hermione has the best friends she could wish for, the ones she shared the most intense and dangerous moments of her life with, the ones that watch her back, the ones that would be ready to die for her — the ones she’d be ready to die for.She’d never, never switch them with anybody, and yet, sometimes she can’t help be a little envious of Parvati and Lavender friendship, of their long chats shared in the dark of the night before falling asleep.{Quadruple drabble}





	Deluded hopes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Che ieri t'illuse, che oggi t'illude, o Ermione](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/528251) by Isidar Mithrim. 

> A little heads up: Ginny won’t be mentioned in this little ficlet because my focus wanted to be on Hermione (lacking) relationship with Parvati and Lavender, but that doesn’t mean I don’t cherish Ginny and Hermione friendship – I actually value it immensely ^^
> 
> Ps I had almost forgotten I’d written this fic, but while reading ‘all my best lies’ by remedial-potion I remembered it and felt the urge to translate it ^^

It’s wonderful being at Hogwarts, with its suffuse lights so unlike the Muggle ones, with its talking portraits, with its hidden traps between the steps.

Magic it’s so inebriating, so whimsical, so new and overwhelming.

Hermione thinks that must be what she was missing in her life, she thinks her denial of magic is what prevented her to be truly _content_.

As in the Muggle world, though, she still can’t get rid of a lingering, unwelcome thought.

Hidden behind the curtains of her four-poster bed, Hermione listens Parvati and Lavender chatting excited, and she can’t help feeling lonely yet again.

* * *

Hermione is lying on her bed.

She’s supposed to be revising her Arithmancy notes, but she can’t ignore Parvati’s glare while she comfort a distraught Lavender.

Hermione tries to focus, but when she finds herself reading the same line for the third time, she knows the effort would be vain.

She wishes she could use the Time-Turner to regain those precious minutes, to go back to the moment Lavender got that fateful letter.

She wishes she could tell her that, even if she doesn’t believe in Divination, she’s very sorry for her baby rabbit too.

She wishes, but she can’t.

* * *

Hermione stares at the broken and tarnished mirror and she can barely recognise herself.

She’s spent hours brewing the potion, carefully spreading it on her bushy curls, waiting for it to kick in making her hair as slick as it’s never been.

She almost doesn’t dare thinking it, but for once, with the new hairstyle and the beautiful blue robes that she hadn’t really hoped to use, her reflection seems _pretty_.

While Myrtle compliments her, unusually delighted, Hermione holds back a solitary tear.

For once, she wouldn’t mind having Parvati and Lavender ready to eagerly claim how beautiful she is.

* * *

She muffles her sobs and drowns her tears in the cushion, yet again holed up behind her bed curtains.

The proud Hermione knows – _fears_ – that Parvati can hear her.

Then, there’s the other Hermione – the one that hopes Parvati _will_ hear her, the one that wishes her curtains’ll open just enough for Parvati to sneak in to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder, to reassure her that she’ll be ok, that everything will be all right.

Parvati hears her, but it’s in Lavender’s bed that she’ll sneak in, ready to listen all the tales about her kisses with Ron.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D  
Feel free to drop any feedback, suggestion, correction about the story or the translation, opinion about headcanons and so on ^^  
You can also find me on [tumblr](https://isidar-mithrim.tumblr.com).


End file.
